5 Years Gone And I'm Still Missing You
by x-miawatt-x
Summary: 5 years after graduation..... all characters included. pairings will be BL/NH/JP
1. Prologue

**5 Years Gone and I'm Still Missing You**

Lucas is a writer- first book was a best seller "My Pretty Girl" but hasn't been able to write after his success-dating Lindsay

Brooke is fashion designer- has clothes line "Clothes Over Bros"

Peyton in LA working at a record company

Nathan and Haley have 2 kids –Jamie (5) & Erin (3)

Nathan got his dream and played for Charlotte Bobcats until Haley had Erin and chose to retire and help out

Karen and Lily (5) still in Tree Hill-Karen single

Deb died 3 years after Graduation from alcohol poisoning

Dan is still in prison


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own OTH or any of the characters ( one can dream though right?

* * *

There he was just staring at the blank screen, the flashing 'I' intimidating him, how could a best seller not know what to write? It had been 4 months since his book had been published and went straight to the number one spot, yet he just couldn't find the words for his second book.

"Lucas Scott! You better be writing some pretty amazing pages if you can't remember our 4 year anniversary dinner!"

"Oh Crap" the broodster thought as his tall girlfriend of 4 years entered his bedroom looking unimpressed.

"Lucas, we had this dinner planned for months! How could you leave me there looking like a lemon!"

"Linds…I'm sorry….I was just….writing?" the blonde said hoping that this excuse could 'get him off the hook'

"Writing? Lucas, it was our 4-year anniversary! How could you stand me up for a book?!"

"I thought you'd be happy"

" Happy? Happy?! For what? You making me wait for 2 hours for you at the restaurant looking like an idiot?!"

Lucas didn't know what to say, his heart just wasn't in the relationship anymore, after four years of being in what he thought was a 'safe' relationship he thought that he would want more from it. But Lindsey just wasn't….._her_.

* * *

"Miss Davis?" her assistant entered her office with a clipboard and cup of coffee looking quite nervous

"Yes Emily? And it's Brooke." The petite brunette smiled

"Sorry Miss…Brooke. Roberto Cavalli called and left a message…" the small auburn haired girl looked down at her clip board trying to remember the message " he cannot make lunch tomorrow but would like to possibly rain check for Friday?"

"Friday? No I can't…Um lets see…today is Wednesday….I'm going to be away on vacation for two weeks starting Friday morning….call him back and say that I will call him when I get back and we can re-schedule it from there."

"Okay I'll do that now"

"Wait! Emily?"

The auburn haired girl turned to face her employer

"Could you please buy me a plane ticket asap?"

" Of course Miss Davis…as always first class….but where to?" she asked confused

"Tree Hill" answered Brooke with her dimpled smile

* * *

that was just plain rubbish really

Keep the reviews coming though please….next chapter will be better!!! Brucas interaction!!


	3. Chapter 3

"I know hales…I know I'm missing out on a lot of Jamie's life…" as brooke enters her cab "I'm just sooooo swamped with work at

"I know Hales…I know I'm missing out on a lot of Jamie's life…" as brooke enters her cab "I'm just sooooo swamped with work at the moment" and whispers her designated destination to her 'driver' and smiles sweetly.

"_But Brooke, Jamie is going to be 5 in TWO days! He just wants to see his Aunt Brooke…and seriously so do I Tigger!" _a small tear comes to Brooke's eyes as her best friend tells her of her godson, her words hitting her more than she would have thought.

"_Is there absolutely no way that you can get just the weekend off work to come see little ol' me?"_

" I'm sorry tutor-wife…. it's just these fashion shows are going crazy at the moment! You'd think no-one has ever hosted one!"

"…_Ok" Haley sadly sighs " I guess work comes first with the hot designer Brooke Davis… I just miss you Brookie!"_

" Oh Hales, your going to make me ruin my make-up!" she giggles. If only she could tell Haley that in just 1 hour they'll see each other.

"_Oh I'm sorry Brooke. Look I have to go Jamie is going crazy! Talk to you soon though?" _not really knowing how long it will be till the two friends will have a proper conversation

"Oh you will indeed" the brunette smirks

* * *

"Nate! You there?" the dirty blonde shouts from the hallway

"Yeahh hang on…JAMES GET DOWN HERE! UNCLE LUKE IS HERE!" the tall raven-haired man walks up you his brother as they exchange what they like to call a 'manly hug' just as they were separating…

"UNCLE LUKE!!" the small blonde haired boy leaps into his uncle's arms almost knocking him over.

"Woaaaaah! J-Luke you've gotten big! You'll be breaking my back soon if you keep going like that!" the brooding boy smiles genuinely, he loved his nephew, and loved that he was around him to see him grow, he was there when he spoke his first words, he was with Nathan and Haley when he took his first steps, and soon he'll be there to see him go off on his first day at school.

"It's my birthday in 2 days!!" the boy wriggles in Lucas' arms indicating that he wanted to get put down.

"Really buddy?" kneeling down to his nephew's height, he nods "Hmm so how old will you be?"

"I'll be 5!" showing Lucas one hand showing 5 fingers.

"Wow! You really have gotten old!" He laughs

" Uhuh! And it's my party in 2 days too!" the small blonde smiles nodding

" I know, and I'm going to make sure I'm going to be there, so that I can give you your presents from me and Lily!"

"Is Auntie Brooke coming?" he blurts out from nowhere

"Urrrrrm…come on Jimmy-Jam lets go play some ball?" knowing that hearing Brooke's name would hurt Lucas.

Just as Lucas was walking out to follow his brother and nephew he saw a yellow cab pulling up to the 'Scott' driveway…with a brunette smiling a smile he thought he wouldn't see again.

"Brooke?"

* * *

"I'm home" Brooke smiled as she looked at the huge house owned by her best friends, that's when the door opened and out stepped the blonde Brooke knew she wasn't ready to see.

"Luke?" she croaked

* * *

**A/N: _okay soo its been ages since i updated and i sincerely apologize for that. I also apologize to anyone if they thought this was a new chapter...i decided i was taking wayyy too long for the brucas interaction and wanted them to...interact lol! _**


End file.
